


Important Papers

by VampirePaladin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enlistment Papers, Floorplan, In-Universe Documents, M/M, Marriage License, Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: A few important documents from the lives of Cloud and Zack.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Important Papers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZScalantian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/gifts).



> I did Medium Opt-In: Creator's Choice of 3+ In-Universe Mediums Per Work That Fit The Canon Setting

**Author's Note:**

>  **Credits**  
>  Kalam Font - https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Kalam  
> Shinra Logo - https://www.cleanpng.com/png-shinra-electric-power-company-final-fantasy-vii-ru-5445943/download-png.html  
> Handlee Font - https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Handlee  
> Top Secret Font - https://www.dafont.com/top-secret-stamp.font  
> Myriad Pro  
> Old English Text MT  
> Autography - https://www.dafont.com/autography.font  
> Shopping Script - https://pixelify.net/download/free-fonts/script-handwritten/shopping-script/  
> Stay Classy - https://pixelify.net/download/free-fonts/script-handwritten/stay-classy-font-free/  
> Fair Prosper - https://pixelify.net/download/free-fonts/script-handwritten/fair-prosper-font-free/  
> RipeApricots - https://www.urbanfonts.com/fonts/RipeApricots.font  
> QUUB https://www.1001fonts.com/quub-font.html  
> Century


End file.
